Kiss Me Under The Rain
by BreeBv
Summary: Es el intercambio anual del Instituto Brighton. Bella y su hermana Caroline son enviadas ahí. A todos los emparejan con personas totalmente opuestas. Pero tienen que vivir juntos:¿la peor parte? la mayoría se odian a muerte, y no intentarán llevarse bien.


Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. LA AMO. Es mi idola :3 well, Enjoy (:_

_Special Thanks: To Yamz, Alice & Jessie. Las amo :3_

ACLARACIÓN: Caroline NO es una Mary Sue. Es un personaje 'equiz' que no va a interferir para nada en la historia de Edward y Bella. Puede que pase algo, pero todo es parte del show.

**"Kiss Me Under The Rain"**

**Chapter 1: Destiny's a Bitch.**

Lunes. El día más odiado por todo el mundo. Tu, yo y las hermanas Swan saben que es eso. Ya sabes, levántate temprano, báñate, desayuna. El tipo de cosas que haces como rutina diaria. Aunque, claro: levantarse era lo mas difícil.

Caroline Swan, personalmente, hacía todo un ritual para lograr salir de su casa medio decente.

La primera parte del ritual consistía en el primer despertador. Sonaba tan fuerte que Caroline tenía que lanzarle algo para que se callara y dejara de hacer ruido. El segundo despertador era su madre, Reneé. Llegaba, prendía la luz y empezaba a moverla por los hombros. Caroline se incorporaba y pronunciaba un medio-audible 'Estoy Despierta'. Entonces su madre se iba, Caroline apagaba la luz de nuevo y volvía a dormir. El tercer despertador era la secadora de su hermana, Bella.

— ¡CALLA ESA ESTÚPIDA COSA DE UNA BUENA VEZ ISABELLA, TE VAS A DAÑAR EL CABELLO! —eso era usualmente una de las tantas frases que le gritaba. Pero al ver que no funcionaba y que el ruido no la dejaba dormir, no le quedaba mas que despertarse. Quiero decir, despertarse enserio.

La segunda parte del ritual, era bañarse. Caroline podía tardarse horas en el baño haciendo exactamente lo mismo: verse en el espejo. O poniéndose shampoo en la cabeza o enjabonándose el cuerpo. Quizá exfoliándose se la cara o algo por el estilo. La verdad es que no se podía calcular cuanto tiempo tardaría Caroline en el baño.

La tercera parte era un poco mas simple. Algo que le tomaba casi nada de tiempo. Arreglarse. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla. Uso loción humectante para el cuerpo y se coloco unas medias blancas, una falda a cuadros azules y grises y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Uso unas botas grises, felpudas. Se cepillo el largo cabello castaño como pudo, colocando un prendedor en forma de orquídeas que tenía un tono azulado. Luego delineo tan solo un poco sus ojos, enmarcando lo azul de estos y haciéndolo resaltar con un poco de rimel. Los labios se le resecaban mucho. Aún cuando tomaba un litro de agua diario —dos no, ¡era demasiado para ella!— eso no parecía bastar. Se aplicó Carmex en los labios. Un labial-curativo-milagroso-mágico-enviado-desde-el-cielo para ayudarla en su problema.

Entonces tomó la balija de encima de su cama y salió por la puerta, caminando escaleras abajo para desayunar. Caroline se mordió el labio y se preparó mentalmente para recrear una escena mental donde irse de intercambio a Rhode Island y convivir con un montón de niños ególatras la hiciera feliz.

— ¡Buenos Días, Solecitos! —saludó Caroline, aparentemente alegre. Sin embargo, sabía que ese día se iba a convertir en una auténtica pesadilla tarde o temprano.

Aunque, para Bella, este día sería inolvidable. Estaba impaciente por subirse a aquel avión que la llevaría directo a Rhode Island. Estaba emocionada de conocer el lugar.

A la gente, no.

En ese aspecto Caroline y Bella coincidían. Se notaba por las miradas nerviosas que intercambiaban durante el desayuno. En el que sus padres, ajenos a todo aquello, sonreían. Los ojos azules de Reneé iban ansiosos de Caroline a Bella y de Bella a Caroline. Por su padre, los oscuros ojos marrones de Charlie se dedicaban a examinar con cautela el atuendo de sus hijas.

Como todo buen padre sobre protector.

En sí, las dos iban bastante bien. El color favorito de Bella era el beige, así que traía unos leggins beiges con unas sandalias doradas. Llevaba una playera vintage de los Rolling Stones blanca y un abrigo de lana, también beige. Llevaba una fina capa de brillo labial de color anaranjado y se había aplicado rimel.

Ya te describí a Caroline, no creo que haya necesidad de entrar en detalles.

El punto es, que en ese momento, tanto Bella como Caroline estaban totalmente confundidas.

Bella _quería_ ir; y Caroline _tenía_ que ir.

Caroline no podía decepcionar a sus padres; y Bella solo quería alejarse de East Port. Aunque, a diferencia de Bella, Caroline amaba el frío, había accedido a pasar un periodo corto de tiempo en Rhode Island. Para darle el placer a su hermanita Belly.

De cualquier modo, no es que le hubieran dado a escoger a ninguna de las dos. En cuanto Reneé vio el letrero acerca del Intercambio, no pudo evitarlo. Había pasado al frente de la oficina del director en uno de sus muchos viajes con respecto a Caroline —Bella parecía no romper ni un plato— y luego se lo dijo a las niñas. Como si eso fuera a solucionar todos los problemas.

Como si el hecho de que Reneé tuviera un amante llamado Phil no le afectara a Caroline o Bella. Sentían como si las estuviera mandando lejos solo para que no se lo dijeran a su padre. Pero ellas no eran estúpidas.

Caroline no abrió la boca mientras se servía cereal en un tazón. Tampoco Bella, pues estaba muy ocupada mordiendo una dona. Pero las dos lo pensaron; y no podían evitar mirarse mutuamente, como diciendo '¿Lo dices tu o lo digo yo?'.

Ninguna lo dijo, evidentemente. Pero eso no significa que no lo hayan deseado.

Reneé carraspeó un poco y Charlie despegó los ojos del periódico que había estado leyendo en el tiempo que llevaban desayunando.

— Se hace tarde —musitó, con una vos dulce, mirando a las niñas.

Caroline arqueó una perfecta ceja y Bella jugo con la dona en el plato, nerviosa.

— ¿Tarde para que, Ma? ¿Para ir a el avión o para la mierda esa que tienes que soltar de una jodida vez? —sonrió de manera angelical. Bella la pateó por debajo de la mesa y Caroline la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Reneé frunció el ceño. Caroline sabía que su madre debió de haber estado pensando algo como 'Que bueno que estas idiotas se largan' por mas que lo tratara de disimular.

— ¿Qué mierda? —preguntó Charlie, frunciendo el ceño. Ya se habían acostumbrado al vocabulario Caroline.

— Se va a enterar. Por mi o por quien sea. De eso me encargo yo —le espetó una enfadada Caroline a su madre.

— ¡¿Quién carajo se va a enterar de qué? —la cosa empezaba a desesperar a Charlie.

— ¡YO LO DIGO! —saltó Bella, antes de que su hermana pudiera abrir la boca y arruinar todo. Se atragantó con la dona pero carraspeó y luego pudo hablar sin dificultad alguna—. Reprobé Cívica —dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó toda la familia al mismo tiempo, mirando a Bella con una cara de '¿Me estas jodiendo?'.

Todos sabían que Bella era la niñita perfecta. La que no reprobaba nada y ni siquiera tenía que estudiar para sacar una nota buena.

Caroline era otro caso.

— Creí que esa había sido yo —murmuró Caroline, con perplejidad.

— ¡¿Que? —esta vez solo Charlie lo gritó.

— Nada. Que Bella es una irresponsable de mierda —Caroline se metió una cucharada de cereal a la boca y ahí terminó la discusión. No cruzaron otra palabra durante el almuerzo. Bella le dio un ligero codazo a Caroline que indicaba que ya era hora de irse.

Se pararon sin hacer ruido y se dirigieron a la salida.

— Vamos, papá —Bella volteó a ver a su padre y notó que su madre tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Dio un paso; y Caroline la tomó de la muñeca. Bella volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido. Su hermana negó con la cabeza ligeramente, a penas de una manera que se pudiera percibir.

— Te esperamos afuera —se limitó a decir la ojiazul, tomando a Bella por el brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la casa, no sin antes dejar bien claro algo—. Solo —fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta una vez que ya habían salido.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Bella, con los ojos bien abiertos. Caroline le hizo una seña para que entrara al auto y Bella obedeció. Luego entró Caroline, ambas en el asiento trasero.

— No tengo idea. Pero tenía que hacerlo —ambas hermanas suspiraron, mirando por última vez la arena blanca y el agua que aun desde esa distancia, se podía predecir que estaba terriblemente fría.

Se irían a Rhode Island. Donde todo adquiría mas temperatura; aunque hubiera playa, no sería lo mismo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes. Se sonrieron; Bella alcanzó la mano de Caroline, le dio un apretoncito y se abrazaron. Bueno, tenía lógica. Caroline nunca había sido muy cariñosa, pero sin duda podía serlo si ella quería y estaba de buen humor.

Además, durante siete meses lo único conocido que tendrían al lado era la una a la otra. La parte mala, es que no iban a estar precisamente 'juntas'. El plan de intercambio no funcionaba así. Se quedaban en la casa de... bueno, de alguien. No sabían quien les iba a tocar.

— Wow, ¿Me perdí alguna especie de reunión de cariño familiar? —preguntó Charlie, en plan de broma. Mientras reía y entraba en el asiento del conductor.

— Algo así —contestó Bella, soltando una risita.

Entonces, la situación era más o menos así: Estaban encerradas en un auto durante media hora —posiblemente más, dependiendo del tráfico— con su Padre; eso significaba una hora de incómodos silencios y preguntas fastidiosas.

Pero, no les quedaba de otra. El coche encendió y enseguida Caroline se colocó los audífonos, su padre encendió la radio y Bella se recostó en las piernas de Caroline para poder dormir.

Como si el destino, o en todo caso el Karma, lo hubieran querido, en veinte minutos exactos la señal de la radio se fue, al iPod de Caroline se le acabó la batería y a Bella le dio insomnio.

— Entonceeeees... ¿Van a extrañar a alguien, chicas? —preguntó Charlie, como si nada. Ya se sabían la respuesta a esta pregunta. La habían ensayado mil veces.

— Solo a ti —respondieron ambas al unisono, sonriendo. Charlie también esbozó una sonrisa.

Bella le dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla a Caroline para que mirara hacia abajo. Rolo los ojos; Caroline también la hizo, articulando con los labios un 'Ya se' a lo que Bella respondió 'Es un infierno'.

— ¿Ningún novio, prospecto, pretendiente, interesado por ahí? —trató de disimular el tono de curiosidad extrema en su vos. No lo logró. Caroline y Bella bostezaron.

— Nopes.

— ¿Nada de nada?

— Nada de nada —contestaron. Si, tenían alguno que otro por ahí, pero ninguno había llamado su atención y la verdad es que ellas no pensaban dar el primer paso.

Bella empezó a mostrar repentino interés en la piel de los asientos del automóvil y Caroline seguía rezando por que su padre no sacara a tema el asunto del desayuno. Se lo diría. Tan pronto como estuviera segura de que él podía manejarlo, se lo diría. Estaba decidido.

— Lo haré yo. Cuando este listo. —susurró Bella al oído de Caroline, para que solo ella escuchara. Era como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Claro que leer las mentes era imposible, aunque a veces pareciera que las hermanas Swan lo hacían.

Caroline fijó su mirada en el paisaje. Como la playa se iba transformando en edificios enormes y lentamente aparecían los indicios de que llegaban al aeropuerto. Los carteles amarillos con las flechas que indicaban por donde quedaba estaban por todas partes.

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Así era como se sentía; y si Caroline se sentía así, Bella debió de haber estado a dos de hacerse del baño de los nervios. De hecho, ella misma no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa. A Caroline se le veía tan natural... tan decidida. Ella sola no podía creerse que estuviera jugando con los botones de su abrigo como si fuera esquizofrénica.

Pararon a un lado de la puerta principal. Un trabajador les ayudo a descargar su equipaje y llevarlo a donde ellas dijeran.

— ¡Adiós Papa! —gritó Caroline, agitando la mano en el aire con una sonrisa.

— ¡Te queremos! —lo que Bella dijo fue mas bien un chillido. Ambas rieron y corrieron, pues su vuelo ya estaba abordando.

_'Vuelo numero quinientos veinticinco con destino a Rhode Island, favor de abordar por la puerta ocho' _

Corrieron a registrar su equipaje, una ves que hubo desaparecido en algún lugar dentro del 'cubo ese' como decía Bella, se dirigieron a a sala 8 casi corriendo. Enseñaron su pasaporte y caminaron hacia dentro del avión.

Eran veintisiete minutos de East Port a Rhode Island. Pero a ellas se le hicieron una eternidad.

Sobre todo porque a Caroline le tocó un tipo todo estúpido —muy, muy guapo. Pero muy, muy estúpido— con el que se la paso peleando.

— ¡POR UN CARAJO! QUE YO NO TENGO TU MALDITO IPHONE, IDIOTA —Caroline estaba esquizofrénica. El tipo este seguía creyendo que ella lo tenía. ¿Para qué ella robaría un iPhone? No tenía ninguna lógica.

— ¡Yo sé que tu lo tienes!

— ¿Y que te hace estar tan jodidamente seguro? —preguntó Caroline, mirándolo directo a sus ojos verdes, desafiándolo.

— Tu actitud —contestó él, como si nada. Ella rodó los ojos y en un rápido movimiento de cabeza pudo ver el iPhone tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué tal si te agachas un poquito, Einstein? —inclino la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda, como indicando el suelo.

El tipo se agachó y pudo ver que, en efecto, ahí estaba su iPhone. Caroline le sonrió con descaro.

— Te felicito, Julio Verne —giró la mirada hacia la ventana.

— Vale, lo siento. Gracias.

— De nada.

— Hueles como a... chocolate... y vainilla... —Okay. Caroline acababa de comprobar que ese tipo estaba total y completamente idiota. Una idiotez fuera de lo que ella podía soportar.

— Ah, sí. Esque me unte una bola de helado napolitano en el cuello antes de subirme aquí —musitó, con evidente sarcasmo. El sarcasmo era lo suyo—. Quería que la gente me oliera, ya sabes.

— Me llamo Edward Masen —se presentó. Como si a Caroline le interesara saber su nombre. Lo miró y soltó un bufido.

— Ya mátate —y siguió mirando a través de la ventana, viendo las nubes y como a los cristales se le iban adhiriendo pequeños pedazos de hielo.

Bella, mientras tanto, estaba abrumada por lo mucho que hablaba una chica que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Y vamos al mismo lugar! Y, oh por dios, te tengo que llevar a ese Centro Comercial. Tenemos que ir al cine a ver Megamente y tenemos que pasarnos por cada tienda que veamos, quizá incluso podríamos pasar a comer o algo así antes de irnos. Ya sabes, algo ligero. Queremos que la ropa nueva nos quede bien ¿verdad? Enero es época de dieta. El nuevo año siempre se inicia así. Es un propósito de año nuevo, ¿tu no hiciste ese propósito? Dios, ¿de que estoy hablando? claro que si lo hiciste. Si no, no serías una mujer normal, ¿verdad? Daah, Alice. Bueno, el punto es que se que nos vamos a llevar TAN bien. Es decir, ya sabes, estudiaremos en el mismo lugar y toda la cosa y la verdad es que estoy tan emocionada que ni siquiera se que es esta gelatina verde de aquí enfrente, ¿Crees que sea de limón? ¿O de pera? Espero que sea de Pera porque la de limón me sabe muy mal y como que no. Pero, ¡Que bueno que es gelatina! imagínate si fuera algo líquido y se me cae. Creo que moriría porque... bueno, mi atuendo es nuevo. Es decir, nunca uso la misma ropa dos veces. Pero pues equis, ¿no? no creo que a nadie le importe. Bueno, suficiente charla de mi, ¿Qué cuentas?

— Eh, me llamo Bella —se le ocurrió que esa era una buena manera de iniciar.

— Bella, ¡Oh, es un nombre tan bonito! Viene de... ¿Vela de luz o algo así? Escuche que tenía algo que ver con el renacimiento italiano. ¿O es de Isabella? ¿Si, SI? ¡YAY! Adiviné. ¿A qué soy super genial? Oh, yo se que sí. Bueno, yo soy Alice —ciertamente, la chica era un dulce de leche y, además, se notaba desde lejos que tenía un serio problema de hiperactividad.

— Un gusto —Bella sonrió tímidamente.

— Claro, claro. Igualmente. No tienes idea. Siento como si ya te conociera desde antes. Llámame loca pero creo que soñé con este vuelo —le susurro y rió.

Y así se la pasaron Caroline y Bella. Platicando con dos completos desconocidos que también eran unos completos desquiciados.

— ¡ESTABA LOCO! —balbuceó Caroline cuando salieron del avión. Bella estaba que le dolía el estomago de la risa—No te rías. El tipo enserio que era_ freak_.

— Esta bien, esta bien. Yo me fui con una pixie que tomo demasiado café antes de venir acá. Así que a las dos nos fue... raro —se encogió de hombros.

No hubo más charla en todo el proceso en el que recogieron su equipaje y fueron hacia la Señorita que tenía el cartel que decía 'Estudiantes Brighton. Intercambio Nacional' con letras grandes impresas de computadora.

— Bien, veamos. Bree Tanner se va a la casa de Jasper Whitlock. Emmett McCarthy, diríjase por favor con Alice Brandon... Srita. Brandon, Sr. Masen, me alegro de que hayan vuelto a tiempo para el intercambio. Es bueno que asuman sus responsabilidades. Isabella Swan, con Jacob Black. Rosalie Hale con... hmm... ¿Seth Clearwater? Eh, bueno. Caroline Swan, usted ha sido asignada con Edward Masen —la señorita aquella terminó de dictar y todos se fueron juntando con sus respectivas parejas.

— Por favor, tiene que ser una broma —exclamó Caroline cuando vio al ojiverde a un lado de un flamante Volvo.

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes muy mala suerte? —se rió.

— Un millon de Veces —suspiro, entrando en el interior del vehículo al tiempo que Edward dejaba su equipaje en el maletero del auto.

Bella caminó al lado del chico. Le había tocado vivir con un chico. Quizá Caroline era capaz de soportarlo, pero ella no. Se iba mordiendo las uñas a medida que avanzaban hacia el Ford verde al fondo del estacionamiento.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —pregunto el chico, Jacob, mirándola. Bella asintió— No te preocupes. Te prometo que te voy a hacer sentir como reina —sonrió. Era la sonrisa mas deslumbrante que Bella hubiera visto jamás en su vida. Le provocó devolverle la sonrisa. El chico tomó su mano para darle un apretón. Justo como ella había hecho con Caroline hace apenas una hora o un poco más. Le inspiró confianza. Los nervios se disiparon.

Pero volvieron cuando vió a Caroline con el tipo mas divinamente guapo del planeta.

Como dijera su hermana, estaba de 'Baby te violo'.

* * *

_YAAAY terminé. ¿Ya les dije que dejar reviews hacen bajar de peso? tengan consideración por la pobre autora que no durmió por escribir esta historia, ¿siiiiiiii? *-*_

_Como sea xD Espero que les guste :B_

_Enjoy :3 _

_-Bree._


End file.
